tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Settling a Score
Log Title: Settling a Score Characters: Interrogator, Major Bludd (via comm), Over Kill, Scarlett Location: Al-Alawi, Middle East Date: 25 July 2011 TP: Al-Alawi Invasion TP Summary: Cobra has just captured the crown prince of Al-Alawi. As the prince is led into the Terror Drome, Scarlett attempts to make a dent in some Cobra operatives, while Interrogator and Over Kill seek to even the score against her over an earlier confrontation. Scarlett is on a dune, in a ghille suit, with a Sniper Rifle, she is watching the camp, looking for a good target. She smiles, as she tracks the Major, but as she is ready to fire, she sees the Prince.... "Dammit...." Over Kill has BATs combing the desert for Scarlett, and moves in to join n the searh. "We'll find her. If we do not.." he says. "We cannot afford failure." Scarlett spots a dash of Crimson, and her eyes are drawn to it, "Oh, it is the new Over Kill. Let's give him a dent. That ought to set Cobra back a cool Million to buff out...." She trains her weapon on Over Kill's chest, and makes a few adjustments to the sight. She than, slowly squeezes the trigger... >> Scarlett strikes Over Kill with Sniper-Rifle . << Over Kill gets shot in the chest, and turns with a hiss of hydraulics. No pain, no fear, no anger. He simply heads towards the diretion the gunfire came from, replacing his arm with a machine gun. "Target: Engaged." He says. Over Kill says, "Target engaged!" Interrogator says, "What target?" >> Over Kill misses Scarlett with Machinegun . << Over Kill says, "Unsure. There is a sniper in the vicinity. I just took a chest shot." Over Kill says, "I assume its Scarlett." Major Bludd says, "End her, Over Kill." Scarlett rolls to avoid the machine gun fire, and frowns, "Well, girl, they know you are here." She leaves the Sniper Rifle, she aquired it from a Range Viper she found in the Desert anyways, let Cobra have it back. She pulls out an Uzi and fires at Over Kill. Interrogator says, "Give me the shot trajectory coordinates when you calculate them." >> Scarlett strikes Over Kill with SMG . << Over Kill takes another shot, but moves in closer, switching to a laser rifle instead. "Show yourself, Gi Joe. Your death is iminent." >> Over Kill strikes Scarlett with Laser Rifle . << Scarlett is clipped by the laser, and she gasps softly from the pain, but makes no other response, other than a grenade. It flies high, and lands in the sand in front of Over Kill.... >> Scarlett strikes Over Kill with Grenade . << Interrogator says, "Over Kill, what are your coordinates?" Over Kill says, "Co ordinents sent (Binary file attahed)" Interrogator says, "Thank you" Mamba #726> Interrogator flies to Over Kill's coordinates and begins looking for Scarlett. Over Kill hisses a bit as the grenade is launched at him. "I will not fail. I cannot fail." he states. "You are a formitable enemy." he extends a wicked blade on his arm. "Its a shame I have to do this." he swipes the blade at Scarlett. >> Over Kill strikes Scarlett with Slash. << Scarlett's arm is slashed, and the SMG falls from her limp fingers. With her other hand, she draws her Katana and in one quick, but precise motion, she thrusts it at Over Kill's Neck. >> Scarlett strikes Over Kill with Precision-Strike. << Mamba #726> Interrogator hovers above the battle. He radios to Over Kill, "Do you require assistance?" Over Kill takes the shot to the neck. His neck starts to to spark a little. "No! I am mechanial perfection. One small ninja is not going to take me out!" He says. He brings both his clawed hands towards Scarlett, trying to pin her. "I have it, Interrogator!" He radios back. >> Scarlett strikes Over Kill with Kick. << Over Kill murmurs. "I am better then all of them combined. I am all of them combined.." his head is turned sideways, and he keeps on coming. "You will not survive." he almost sounds afraid of failure as he returns the kik. >> Over Kill misses Scarlett with Kick. << Scarlett continues to concentrate on over Kill's Head. She slashes her Katana at his neck. "We'll see. When your head is on the sand, if you are any better...." >> Scarlett strikes Over Kill with Slice. << Mamba #726> Interrogator lands the Mamba, seeing as how the fight does not look to be going well for Over Kill. He orders his gunners to guard the helicopter as he exits the craft, M-16 ready. Over Kill brings his arms up, which costs him his right arm. The mechanical arm falls to the ground, but at least he protected his sparking neck. "Can't let you win. You must die..so the project can live." he punches straight forward, trying to hit Scarlett in the head instead. >> Over Kill strikes Scarlett with Punch. << Scarlett is punched, and she staggers backwards, shaking her head a little, but she doesn't let that stop her. She continues to move towards Over Kill, and this time, she draws back her fists, and begins a series of punches, aimed all at Over Kill's head, hopefully she can reach that high. >> Scarlett strikes Over Kill with Rapid-Strike. << Interrogator says, "You may have survived being shot down and escaped once, but you will not do so again!" He opens fire on Scarlett! >> Interrogator strikes Scarlett with M16A1 . << Over Kill acks as his head unhinges a bit. "Stop. Hitting. My . Head!" He shouts. "Psychotic..." he moves his arm to Scarlett, trying to slash her. He then hears a voice. "I'm still functional Interrogator. Where are you I can't see you!" >> Over Kill misses Scarlett with Slash. << Scarlett is shot from the side, by Interrogator, and she grunts, but dammit, she won't give up on Over Kill, "I'll deal with you in a minute. Your Robot needs to be scrapped first!" She slashes her Katana one last time, "Say g'Night, Over Kill." >> Scarlett strikes Over Kill with Sword. << Over Kill is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Interrogator draws his large pistol from his right thigh and says, "Only Cobra Commander has the right to decide if Cobra projects are to be scrapped!" He fires a shot at Scarlett. Over Kill takes the sword to his neck. As the metal connects with delicate circuitry, the BATlord falls. He stops moving. At least the others still went without their head. >> Interrogator strikes Scarlett with Pistol . << Scarlett is shot again, as Over Kill goes down. She turns to Interrogator, sword covered in Over Kill fluids. "You really want to do this?" She shrugs, and pulls her crossbow up with her free hand, the one dripping blood from a slash on it. She fires a bolt, pre-loaded at Interrogator. >> Scarlett strikes Interrogator with Power Crossbow . << Over Kill loses connection. Interrogator swears as Scarlett hits his right arm, drops the pistol and says, "I have orders to kill you, and I will be successful!" He draws the smaller pistol from his chest and tries firing it at her. >> Interrogator strikes Scarlett with Pistol-22-Caliber . << Scarlett is shot again, and starts to feel a little woozy. She rushes for Interrogator, and raises her Katana. She has to put him down, and quickly. She brings her Katana down as she gets close. >> Scarlett strikes Interrogator with Sword. << Interrogator reels back as Scarlett's slash opens a wound on his chest. He says, "I will not fail Cobra!" as he lashes out at her with a powerful Kick. >> Interrogator misses Scarlett with Kick. << Scarlett sidesteps the kick, and brings the hand holding the Katana around and smashes the hilt at Interrogator's face, "Like Over Kill would not fail?" Her breath is ragged, and perhaps Interrogator is right. >> Scarlett strikes Interrogator with Smash. << Interrogator growls as his head is snapped back He lunges at the red head and attempts to brutally throw her, saying, "This will not end well for you." >> Interrogator strikes Scarlett with Throw. << Scarlett is tossed, but luckily is able to get back to her feet. She moves towards Interrogator, barely able to lift her sword. She takes a deep breath, "We shall see." She musters as much strength as she can, and than launches at Interrogator, rapidly slashing her sword at him. >> Scarlett strikes Interrogator with Rapid-Strike-Sword. << Interrogator staggers back from the blows that also hit his chest. He drops to his knees from blood loss and and yells to his nearest gunner, "Shoot her before she escapes!" Scarlett ignores the gunners, and says to Interrogator, "Tell anyone else that comes after me... I will kill them." With that, she turns, and moves off into the desert. Scarlett seems almost feral, like she has been out in the sun for too long, and she might just be a little crazy. Interrogator gets to his feet shakily and almost collapses. The gunner runs over and help him stay standing, firing a quick burst at the retreating figure. The other gunner comes around the helicopter to help. Interrogator lets his gunners help him into the cockpit and watches as they go back and collect Over Kill. They load him into the Mamba before getting into their Molts. Interrogator takes off and flies back to the TerrorDrome shakily. Over Kill is very still as he's loaded into the Mamba. Occasionally he sparks, but he doesnt speak or move at all. Interrogator lands the helicopter and leans heavily on the gunner who helps him to Medical. The doctor begins to patch him up. The gunners then carry in Over Kill and take him to the Techno-Vipers. They return to Interrogator long enough for him to dictate a report to them, which they post. Category:2011 Category:Logs Category:Al-Alawi Invasion TP